The present invention relates to a product conveying device.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a product conveying device which is particularly suitable for use in the tobacco industry for transferring packets of cigarettes, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
In the tobacco industry, conveying devices are used comprising two conveyor wheels in series with each other, and a transfer station interposed between the wheels; the wheels rotate in opposite directions about respective fixed axes parallel to each other to respectively supply and withdraw a succession of products to and from the transfer station; a first of the wheels comprises a succession of fixed radial seats; and a second of the wheels comprises a succession of seats movable in relation to the second wheel.
In known conveying devices of the type described above, each movable seat is normally so controlled as to mate with the corresponding fixed seat at the input of the transfer station, and to travel with the fixed seat along a common path throughout its passage through the transfer station.
The above operating mode requires the use of movable seats comprising relatively complex, high-cost members for connection to the conveyor wheel, and conveyor wheels of such complex design as to be relatively unreliable.